


calm clarke, calm.

by MonstericProdigy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonstericProdigy/pseuds/MonstericProdigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first fanfic ever! lexa and clarke smut because i couldnt find a really good long one. i love lexa and clarke's frist kiss so thats where i think ill start this fanfic off it will be quite long i think and random update times.<br/>enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. love is strange

**Author's Note:**

> im also looking for a person to co-write with, this is a short chapter ill update again and i need criticisum and complemnets. this is unedited sorry about that

she was there, in that moment it was all to real. but in that same moment it was so weird, as if she was gone and couldnt control her actions.  
"earth to clarke," she looked at the commander. "we have a real bad situation and shit is about to hit the fan if you dont pay attention, we have 14 grounders waiting for our commad to attack."  
she nodded but didnt say anything to the commander, her thoughts more or less trained on the person standing beside her. the way her body is shaped, the way her lips move when she talks, even the way she stands is so graceful, like god shes so fucking pretty.  
"umm, yeah about that. we need to call it off what if its a trap i bet they know we have enough grounders watching them to scare them but we dont know how many mountain men there are so we need to just watch , tell them to report any sudden change in the way he acts."  
lexa turnes to look at clarke then nods, picking up the radio and talking into it with there native tongue. she sets it backdown and looks at clarke again, but this time she moves towards her, clarke backs up instintivly but only gets so far before her thighs hit the edge of the table. lexa leans over and kisses her jaw, clarkes beath hitches and her heart pounds. "calm clarke, calm. im not going to do anything bad your alright." clarke nods and takes a deep breath, she looks at lexa and smiles, lexa smiles back and then kisses her lips.


	2. when love happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little smut for you ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again unedited so it kind of sucks, but yeah pretty short and who could possibly be coming through the door! enjoy

lexas lips where soft, almost like warm butter, as they moved against clarkes. clarke was like a tree as this happend but then came to her senses and kissed lexa back, her lips moving rough with need. clarke turned the pair around and lifted lexa up, setting her down on the table, clarks hand goes to lexas clothed sex, rubbing slowly generating a low moan from her. lexas hands whent to clarkes shirt and lifted it off of her, lexas hands went behid clark unclasping her bra, letting it fall to the floor. clarkes hand started to undo her pants, pulling them down a bit.

lexa leaned down and took clarkes right nipple into her mouth flicking her tonuge over it, lexa left hand moves up to clarkes left breast, kneeding it softly, this earns a gasp and a soft moan from clarke, clarke manages to get lexas pants completly off. clarke slips a finger between lexas soft lips and begins to rub her clit softly, clarkes fingers them move lower and into her wet slit, her fingers pushing upwards and moving fast is a "come here" motion. lexas hips begin to buck and she lets out a long moan as her cum soaks clarkes hand. lexa leans forward and kisses clarke, but they both hear a sound come from the front of her throne tent.

"oh shit!" exclames clarke and looks at lexa, the terror very clear in both of the young girls eyes.


End file.
